


I Can Show You

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel realizes something about the Winchesters that he should have known sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Show You

It was a slow progression and an even slower realization. It wasn’t that Castiel wasn’t self aware. As an angel, self awareness was ingrained into them but when it came to feelings millennia of training to suppress them was difficult to overcome. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the moment when it happened, but he knew the moment he realized it. In that moment he thought back to all the times he’d saved their lives, healed them, yearned to console them when they were in so much pain that their souls screamed loud enough to be heard. He loved their smiles and soft touches, even if they were given in comradery. He even loved the way they were impudent with him and each other. Closing his eyes he savored those moments and despaired that he’d never tell them. He’d never be able to choose and they would never see him in that manner. But he could show them by keeping them safe. 

“Can you really beat her?” Castiel grunts at his brother through the pain of the beating he’d received. 

Lucifer smirks down at the seraph. “I can.” 

“Forgive me Sam and Dean. I love you.” he thinks to himself as he takes a deep breath to answer the archangel before him. “Then yes.” The blinding light of unleased grace fills Castiel’s senses, leaving him squeezed into a small space of his own vessel. 

He couldn’t tell the Winchesters that he loved them, but he could show them.


End file.
